Halloween Cookies
by Raven of the Dark
Summary: Pointless, CidLeon fluffyness... No like, no read.


_**A/N:** P Sorry. Spur of the moment Halloween-late-fluffyness. I meant to sort of write something for Halloween like I normally do, but I forgot because of all the school work I've had to do to keep up. So, I put this together in the mean time._

**Summary: **Pointless, Cid/Leon Halloween fluffyness...

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with it.

_Dedicated to my fellow Cid/Leon fans..._

**Halloween Cookies**

There's a faint smell of something burning. But it never really registered in anyone's mind that it would have belonged to cookies. Cid had been trying to cook again. Halloween cookies. Supposedly a _good_ recipe he'd gotten from one of Aerith's cookbooks.

"Gramps, what in the bloody _hell_ are you trying to do! Burn the whole town down!"

"Hey! Don't go yellin' at me! I just thought it'd be nice an' all!"

Yuffie was glaring at Cid and waving a hand in front of her face to get the smoke out of her breathing space. The said blonde pilot just set the burnt tray of ruined Halloween cookies down on the counter, pulling a chair from the living room to go shut the smoke alarm off.

Aerith beat him too it, sighing. "Maybe, I should cook."

"Nu-uh! I can cook just fine!"

"I'll do it."

The new voice made the two look around the corner of the dinning room at Leon, who was getting out of his seat at the kitchen table, shedding his short-sleeve jacket as he went. He shoved Yuffie out of the kitchen, muttering something about her getting in the way (she stuck her tongue out at him, pulling on eyelid down at the same time).

"This kind, right?" The brunette asked Aerith. She nodded and he shrugged before she smiled at him, leaving the white tiled room. "Simple. I need some eggs."

"Hey! Dammit, kid! I said **I** was cookin'!"

Leon didn't listen. He just washed his hands, setting about the task of tracking down new cooking utensils.

Cid sighed dejectedly--- once Leon said he was doing something there was no way to talk him out of it. Perhaps that was what he really loved about him…

A few minuets later Leon was adding orange food dye to the new batter. Cid was leaning on the counter and watching him.

They were just Halloween cookies. Nothing special. But the fact that _Leon_ was making them made it a lot better. Kinda made it worth burning the cookies on purpose…

"Where'd you learn to cook, anways?"

"No where."

"That's it? 'No where'? C'mon. You had to have learned _somewhere_."

Leon paused a moment to look over at Cid ---who was grinning at him slyly--- and then turned away, shaking his head. "Don't laugh…. But I taught myself."

There was a momentary lapse of silence, which was broken by the doorbell ringing and Yuffie greeting the Traverse Town trick-or-treaters. Cid took this moment to sneak a quick kiss. It made Leon sort of turn a weird color and hide his face by lowering his head. Little things like that always made him turn that funny color. Something Cid was rather proud of. And it reminded Cid a lot of another person he'd known a long time ago who did the same thing.

The blonde lifted up off of the counter and wrapped his arms around the Gunblader's waist, embracing the younger man for a brief moment while there was a distraction going on in the living room.

"Cid, not here."

"Mm. Why not? You act like I'm doin' somethin' bad?"

"I'm going to get batter everywhere."

A grin. "You can deal with it."

"_Cid._"

Leon's protests stopped when Cid's hands went to un-tuck the front of his shirt and slip a calloused hand underneath to feel the hard muscle there. The brunette didn't make any sound, but he stopped what he was doing and just stood there, letting Cid place little soft kissed at his exposed neck, one hand going lower---

"You're windows open, by the way…"

The two sort of choked on their breath, eyes darting up to the window (when the _hell_ had it been open!) to look right at Cloud's emotionless stare.

Cid withdrew with a shout of 'get the **_fuck_** out of 'ere!', slamming the window shut and turning Leon around so that he could turn the startled brunette around. Leon was lifted right onto the counter with Cid crushing their lips together. Leon's ungloved hand knocked the large bowl of Halloween cookie batter over.

It clattered to the floor with a wet splatter, forgotten.


End file.
